fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Das Schwarze Mal
Das Schwarze Mal ist ein magisches Zeichen, das Davy Jones‘ Kraken auf die Spur dessen führt, dem es anhängt. Es findet sich in einer Hand des Verdammten, erstreckt sich in seiner Wirkung aber auf den gesamten Besitz dessen, der damit gezeichnet wurde. Geschichte Nachdem Davy Jones – wütend über Calypsos Betrug – die von ihr auferlegte Pflicht aufgab, die Toten des Meeres auf die andere Seite zu bringen, begann er sehr spezielle Dienstleistungen zu verkaufen. Der Preis für diese Dienstleistungen – zum Beispiel das Heben eines gesunkenen Schiffes und die Ernennung des Auftraggebers für eine gewisse Zeit zu dessen Captain – ist in der Regel die Ableistung von einhundert Jahren Dienst an Bord der Flying Dutchman – in untergeordneter Funktion, denn einen Captain hat die Flying Dutchman bereits. Und dabei ist noch nicht berücksichtigt, dass jene, die sich auf einen solchen Handel einlassen, diese hundert Jahre nicht wirklich überstehen, ohne Teil des Schiffs zu werden. Deshalb ist der Preis eigentlich die Seele dessen, der diese Dienstleistung in Anspruch nimmt. Nicht jeder, der einen solchen Handel eingeht, ist letztlich willens, diesen Preis tatsächlich zu bezahlen. Das ist Davy Jones durchaus bewusst, weshalb er jenen, die den Handel nicht bedienen wollen, sein Haustier, den Kraken, auf den Hals hetzt. Eine der Möglichkeiten, den Kraken auf die Spur säumiger Schuldner zu setzen, ist das Schwarze Mal. Es handelt sich um ein magisches Zeichen, das dem Schuldner durch Davy Jones selbst oder durch einen von ihm Beauftragten angehängt wird. Normalerweise sendet Jones einen seiner Männer zum Schuldner, um ihn an die Bezahlung seiner Schuld zu erinnern. Sofern sich in der Crew der Flying Dutchman jemand befindet, der den Schuldner persönlich kennt, wird dieses Crewmitglied mit der Mahnung beauftragt. Weigert sich der Schuldner trotz dieser letzten Mahnung, seine Schuld zu begleichen, muss der Bote ihn mit dem Schwarzen Mal kennzeichnen, indem er eine Hand des Schuldners berührt. In der berührten Hand bildet sich ein schwarzer, pestbeulenartiger Fleck, der mit weltlichen Mitteln nicht zu entfernen ist. Anhängen kann das Schwarze Mal jedes Crewmitglied der Flying Dutchman, entfernen kann es jedoch nur Davy Jones selbst. Ist es durch Captain Jones entfernt, weil der Schuldner ihm persönlich zusagt, innerhalb einer gewissen Frist die Schuld doch zu begleichen, kann es aber jederzeit auch über hunderte von Meilen ohne direkte Berührung an der ursprünglichen Stelle reaktiviert werden, sollte Jones feststellen, dass er hintergangen wurde. Die Magie des Schwarzen Mals bleibt an dem Schuldner hängen, bis er entweder die Schuld begleicht oder vom Kraken gefressen wird. Die Wirkung beschränkt sich auch nicht auf den Körper des Schuldners allein, sondern geht auf seinen gesamten Besitz über. Es wirkt sogar dann, wenn Teile des Besitzes weit vom Schuldner getrennt sind. Wer ein Stück Eigentum eines gezeichneten Schuldners findet und es an sich nimmt, wird selbst vom Kraken gejagt. Hat der Kraken seinen Auftrag erfüllt, den Schuldner in Davy Jones‘ Locker abgeliefert und Davy Jones die Erfüllung der Schuld anerkannt, verschwindet das Schwarze Mal von dessen Körper und Eigentum und kann auch nicht erneut reaktiviert werden. Fluch der Karibik 2 Captain Jack Sparrow erhält an Bord der Black Pearl unerwarteten Besuch: „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner erscheint im Getränkemagazin der Black Pearl, wo Jack sich eine neue Flasche Rum holen will. William senior erklärt, dass er von Davy Jones geschickt wurde, um Jack an den dreizehn Jahre zuvor eingegangenen Handel zu erinnern. Davy Jones hatte die verbrannte und versenkte Wicked Wench für Jack vom Meeresboden gehoben und ihn für dreizehn Jahre zum Captain ernannt. Diese Zeit ist abgelaufen. Nun soll Jack seinen Teil leisten und für die nächsten hundert Jahre auf der Flying Dutchman Dienst tun. Jack versucht wie üblich, sich herauszureden, wendet ein, dass er ja nur für zwei Jahre Captain war und dass die Flying Dutchman ja schon einen Captain habe, aber Stiefelriemen macht ihm deutlich, dass all seine Überredungskunst dieses Mal nicht nützen würde. Er müsse Jones‘ Forderung erfüllen, anderenfalls werde ihn der gefürchtete Leviathan jagen, bis er ihn hat. Als Jack immer noch nach Ausflüchten sucht, berührt Stiefelriemen ihn in der linken Handfläche und sagt ihm, dass der Kraken ihn von nun an verfolgen werde, weil ihm das Schwarze Mal anhänge. Als Turner senior sich abwendet und durch die Schiffswand verschwindet, bildet sich in Sparrows Handfläche eine schwarze Beule. Jack erfasst Panik. Er wirft seine Crew aus den Hängematten und befiehlt, Land anzusteuern, das nächste, das sich finden lässt. Das Schwarze Mal umwickelt er mit einem Stoffstreifen, damit niemand sieht, was ihm anhängt. Seinen Leuten verschweigt er den Grund seines Panikanfalls. Er ist derart verschüchtert, dass er nicht einmal seinen ihm sonst so kostbaren Kapitänshut auffischen lassen will, den Affe Jack über Bord befördert hat. Der Hut treibt über die See und wird bei Anbruch des folgenden Tages von zwei Fischern auf einem türkischen Fischerboot aus dem Wasser geholt. Hier zeigt sich, dass das Schwarze Mal auch den Besitz eines Verfluchten erfasst: Das Boot wird vom Kraken angegriffen und zerstört, den das Schwarze Mal zu Jacks Hut geführt hat. Nachdem die eilige Flucht die Black Pearl nach Pelegosto in die Gefangenschaft der dort lebenden Kannibalen geführt hat und Will Turner die überlebende Crew befreien kann, sucht Jack mit seinen Leuten Tia Dalma am Pantano River auf. Zwischenzeitlich weiß wenigstens Joshamee Gibbs, dass Jack auf der Flucht vor dem Kraken ist und erzählt Will auf dessen Nachfrage wegen Jacks Angst davon. Tia Dalma bemerkt Jacks verbundene linke Hand und fordert ihn auf, sie ihr zu zeigen. Als dabei das Schwarze Mal zum Vorschein kommt, dreht sich Gibbs panisch dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um sich selbst, wischt sich über die Kleider, als wolle er sich bereinigen und spuckt symbolisch aus. Pintel und Ragetti machen ihm diese Gegenbeschwörung prompt nach. Tia Dalma gibt Jack als magische Abwehr gegen die Bedrohung ein Glas voll Dreck mit, mit dem er sich schon sicherer fühlt. Jack liefert Will Turner an Davy Jones als Bezahlung seiner Schuld aus, doch Jones akzeptiert den Tausch eins zu eins nicht. Er fordert als Ersatz für Jacks Seele innerhalb von drei Tagen einhundert andere Seelen und behält Will als Anzahlung. Als Jack diese bewusst unmögliche Forderung akzeptiert, zieht Jones das Schwarze Mal zurück. Es verschwindet von Jacks Hand. Als Will Davy den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes stiehlt und mithilfe seines Vaters „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner von der Flying Dutchman flieht, wird Jones klar, dass Jack niemals vorgehabt hat, ihm die verlangten Seelen zu überlassen. Er reaktiviert das Schwarze Mal über eine große Distanz und folgt Jack zur Isla Cruces, der dort mit James Norrington und Elizabeth Swann die Truhe des Toten Mannes gefunden hat, die Davy Jones‘ Herz enthält. Jack will Jones damit zwingen, das Schwarze Mal endgültig zurückzuziehen. Er hindert Will Turner, der die Insel kurz darauf als blinder Passagier auf der Flying Dutchman erreicht, Jones durch einen Stich in dessen ausgelagertes Herz zu töten. Jack weiß, dass das Schwarze Mal auch über Jones‘ Tod hinaus den Kraken anziehen wird. Darum braucht er einen lebendigen Davy Jones und das Herz als Verhandlungsmasse. Jones entsendet einige seiner Männer auf die Insel, um die Truhe des Toten Mannes samt seinem Herzen von dort zu bergen. Es gelingt seiner Expedition mit einiger Mühe gegen den Widerstand von Jack Sparrow, seinen Leuten, Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann. Nachdem die Black Pearl unter Jacks Kommando wegen ihrer besseren Segeleigenschaften mit dem Wind entkommen kann, stoppt der Kraken Sparrows Schiff, den Jones zusätzlich mit dem Krakenhammer ruft. Nach einem ersten Versuch, den Will Turner mit seiner Erfahrung des Krakenangriffs auf die Edinburgh Trader vereiteln kann, kann der Kraken mit Elizabeths tatkräftiger Hilfe Jack verspeisen und samt der Black Pearl , die er in die Tiefe zieht, in Davy Jones‘ Locker transferieren. Als die Black Pearl versinkt, erklärt Davy Jones Jack Sparrows Schuld für getilgt – nur um Augenblicke später erfahren zu müssen, dass sein Herz keineswegs in der Truhe ist. Er verflucht Jack Sparrow erneut, doch bewirkt dies nicht, dass das Schwarze Mal erneut erscheint. Am Ende der Welt Jack Sparrow kann von seinen Freunden aus Davy Jones‘ Locker zurückgeholt werden. Obwohl Jones von Will Turner erfährt, dass Jack dem Locker entkommen ist und dessen Schuld entgegen seinem Anerkenntnis nicht getilgt ist, erscheint das Schwarze Mal nicht erneut auf Jacks Hand. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass, wenn Jones die Tilgung einer Schuld ausdrücklich anerkannt hat, eine Fernreaktivierung des Schwarzen Mals nicht möglich ist, sondern dass erneute Markierung mit dem Schwarzen Mal nur durch persönliche Berührung erfolgen kann. Anmerkung Als die Black Pearl nach den Ereignissen auf der Isla Cruces der Flying Dutchman mit dem Wind entkommt, lässt Davy Jones den Kraken mit dem Krakenhammer rufen. Das erscheint widersprüchlich, da Jack Sparrow durch Fernreaktivierung des Schwarzen Mals bereits als Krakenopfer gezeichnet ist. Es wäre davon auszugehen, dass der Kraken auch ohne einen zusätzlichen Ruf die Black Pearl jagen und versenken würde. Sie ist der wesentliche Grund, dass Jack sich überhaupt auf den Seelenhandel eingelassen hat, sie ist sein Eigentum, auf den sich das Schwarze Mal ebenso erstreckt wie auf den Schuldner selbst. Der Widerspruch ließe sich nur so auflösen, dass mit dem Ruf durch den Krakenhammer ein zweiter Auftrag erteilt wird, alle zu bestrafen, die Jack bei der Auffindung der Truhe des Toten Mannes und dem Erlangen des Schlüssels dazu geholfen haben, dass beide Aufträge dieselbe Priorität für den Leviathan haben und mit dem Anerkenntnis, dass Jacks Schuld getilgt ist, auch die Bestrafung seiner Helfer obsolet ist. Hinter den Kulissen Das Schwarze Mal erscheint als Schwarzer Fleck auch im Gesellschaftsspiel Fluch der Karibik 2 – DVD Schatzsuche. Im Spiel zieht er allerdings nicht den Kraken an, sondern verhindert, dass der Spieler sein Schatzversteck aufsuchen kann. Erst, wenn er den Schwarzen Fleck auf eine der in den Spielregeln beschriebenen Möglichkeiten losgeworden ist, kann er seinen Schatz vergraben. Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen Kategorie:Übernatürliches